In a content management system, tracking changes between versions of a document is important. The change in contents of a document usually is measured based on the amount of words changed, where each word is treated equally, and could be expressed as a numeric “provenance” value. However, in reality, documents usually contain different sections with different levels of importance for example, a change may have differing importance if it is made in a document's abstract, summary or body.
One current solution is manual review where, when a change happens in the document, the submitter of the change sends an email to people who might be interested and asks them to review the document. This is costly, time consuming, and erroneous because, sometimes, the submitter might send to too many, or too few reviewers.